Lady AN
by Yeoj
Summary: A girl Kikumaru Eiji loved in the past meets him again on the Seigaku regulars trip to America.  Finding out that niether broke the promise to become better players, Eiji seems to be a different person.  Enter Fuji, only here to help, but he finds more...
1. In the Past

**I don't own Prince of Tennis, 'kay? But you knew that didn't you?**

-------------------------------------

_**In the past**_

"Ha ha ha! You know, I thought it would be weird having a friend not from America!" The eight year old girl said to her friend.

"Sure is," Kikumaru replied to his new friend. "Bad that I gotta leave soon though…" He added a stick to the top of the small sand castle. Smiling, Aira could hardly answer.

"Aww, you're leaving soon?" The short haired girl frowned at her friend.

"Not to worry," Kikumaru waved his hands at her. "Please don't be sad Aira." Kikumaru picked up her chin and wiped away the tears that would soon run down her cheek. "I'll come back eventually."

"Promise?" Aira asked, her innocence showing. "Hey? Want to-?"

"Yeah, totally," Kikumaru said, getting out of the sand and helping Aira up. As they ran under the shade where their parents were sitting Kimkumaru asked, "Mommy, can we have our rackets?"

His mom smiled, and handed over two small rackets with a tennis ball. "Have fun now," she said, scooting him off.

The kids ran over to the nearby court. They both knew the court was too big for them, so they both stood on one side, hitting the ball to each other. Kikumaru was already displaying the early signs of what would soon be his style of tennis. Aira was just simply hitting it back to him, but all the balls seemed naturally attracted to her. The game finally ended with Kikumaru's mother breaking up the game. "Come now darling!"

Kikumaru frowned as he told Aira that they were leaving for good. Aira frowned as well, but it was stopped by his sudden kiss on her cheek. She blushed as Kikumaru said, "Promise me that next time we meet, we still play tennis." Nodding, she stuck out her pinky for a pinky promise. Smiling, Aira waved as a couple of tears met her cheeks. Kikumaru was gone for now, but she wouldn't forget her promise to him.


	2. She doesn't play

**Don't own Prince of Tennis, yada yada!! Ookayy. I don't know much about Tennis tournaments and stuff. ****So I'm making it up**_**Don't get mad**_** at me for that you tennis fans okay? The story is ****purely fictional**** incase you don't recall. **

**And don't get mad please if you don't like how I made Eiji, he'll be nicer don't worry!!! **

-----------------------------------

Aira smiled, it was the day that Kikumaru was coming, but with all his friends too. Oh well, there was one thing she left out. That she had kept her tennis promise. Practicing all the time, she really was passionate. Sighing, she didn't want to act to clingy. Seeing the group out on the street, she gasped. Never did Aira think that living across from a hotel was great. Running out of her room and dashing out the door, she grabbed her back pack, it seemed like habit.

Stopping short of the group, Aira pulled out a tennis ball. Spinning it lightly on her left index finger, she went to tap through the group, but was stopped. "Yeah, so like, she probably doesn't even play tennis, because the promise was so long ago. Don't know why I even thought she did, it would have been in her letter." Eiji was gloating, and it pissed Aira off. As she went to throw the ball at him, everyone seemed to notice except Eiji. Ryoma whipped out his racket lighting fast, sending the ball in the air, only for it to roll in the sewer. Tezuka caught a glimpse of the girls face as she ran back into her house.

Stopping Oishi and Fuji, he called to the others, "We'll back in a minute, go on up to the room." Turning, he started to walk in the other direction with his friends.

"What's up Tezuka?" Oishi asked lightly.

"This is." Tezuka led the other two into a small magazine store. As they had walked by earlier, Tezuka had noticed the cover of TENNIS Magazine there was a girl with similar physical traits to the one they had barely caught a glimpse of. Picking up the magazine, they moved into the back. Surprisingly there were a couple of stools in the back. He showed the other two the cover.

"That looks like the girl that threw the ball Eiji." Fuji said surprised. He took the magazine. "In fact, you can be almost certain." Fuji pointed out the long raven hair to the other two. Along with the fact that she had red tips. Opening it, he read some silently while the other guys picked up two more of the magazine to look at. "Apparently they call her Lady AN."

Oishi started reading. "Her name is Aira? So is that the A?" He read more. She had won at Wimbledon for girls singles. Aira also won first at the U.S Open. She was good alright. _I wonder if any of us could ever do that, probably Tezuka, maybe Fuji or Ryoma..._ "Maybe we should go soon." Oishi took his magazine and paid for it at the front counter. Waving at the other two guys, he motioned for them to leave.

The group headed back to the hotel. Looking at the house across the way, Fuji thought about Aira. She did seem pretty hurt. The three guys moved into the hotel and Tezuka asked the clerk at the front desk where their room was. Giving him directions, the three moved into the glass elevator.

"So then," Oishi started, should I show Eiji this?" He pulled out the tennis magazine.

"Probably, then he can see what actually happened in the street." Tezuka tapped a finger as the waited to go up. "You know, he might have been hurt if not for Echizen." Tezuka thought. _Echizen, Oishi, Eiji, Fuji, Kiadoh, Inui, Momo, we really are a good team. I can't really believe we hardly cared after most of the old players graduated from the school..._

As they got upstairs, Eiji was talking to Ryoma. "So tell me again what happened." Eiji still hadn't fully grasped the girl and why she threw something at him.

Oishi handed the magazine to Eiji as they came in and sat near him. "This is the girl that threw the ball at you. Lady AN."

"Who's that?" he asked, sincerely confused. Opening the magazine and flipping to the page of the cover story, he came to the article about Aira. Reading some of the article, he said, "Aira…" _Aira, the girl I exchange letters with? _Looking back at the cover, he saw it was a tennis magazine. _Tennis? I guess she really did keep her promise. Maybe I'll see her again soon, and I can apologize. _Eiji brushed his teeth and then crawled into his bed, trying to remember the days he had spent with her as a little kid. Failing to remember anything other that her name Aira and that they made a promise he sighed. It was on his mind as he slowly fell asleep.

--------------------------

**Okay, see he is getting nicer. Sorry it took so long to get the chapter. I want this to be a good story, so I didn't just turn out short chapter after chapter trying to get something up. So yeah, just stick with it please!! Review please!!! **


End file.
